


The Runaway

by itsjustmejenn



Category: Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Criminal Carm, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustmejenn/pseuds/itsjustmejenn
Summary: Carmilla is a runaway. From both her past and her present. Will a tiny blonde be enough reason to stay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing. I had this thought about what Carm would be like as a runaway and I just kinda- ran with it.(Punny I know) FUNFACT: IT WILL NOT BE A ONE SHOT!! I misclicked, I plan to add more chapters because I really like the idea of what this fic could be! Comment if you would like more!

I ran as fast as I could, turning the corner quickly into a dark alley. The sirens were in the distance and the foot cops chasing me ran right past the alley I was ducking in. I was less worried about the cops, and more concerned with the thugs I slipped. Turns out, stealing from a bunch of criminal degenerates is not the best idea. Two big men in black turned into the alley and my eyes went wide. "Hey!" They yelled, rushing at me. I turned booking it down the alley, weaving in and out of garbage cans. I reached the opposite end of the alley and was now standing under one of many street lights lighting the downtown part of Toronto. I risked a glance behind me and the men were closing in. I tightened the straps on my backpack making sure I wouldn't lose it in the run and took off toward the city centre. The subway sign was across the street and thats where I ran. From my back pocket I pulled out my subway pass and sprinted through the crowds. I could hear the yelling behind me and I rushed down the stairs to see the waiting train. "Kid! Get your ass back here!" They were closer now and I slipped in the train as the doors shut, the men being left to bang on the window.

My chest heaved and my breathing was ragged. My dark curls were disheveled and my dark eyes darted around the train.

"Uh, Are you okay?"

I looked next to me to see a small honey blonde girl. Her face was riddled with concern and her light brown eyes searched for something.

"Just a late night run cutie. Nothing to worry about." I replied lowly.

A pink blush crept across her face and her eyes moved to the ground. She took a moment to collect herself before she met my eyes again.

"Normally people who go on late night runs dress like it. It's generally an unspoken rule of runners." She challenged, her embarrassment now gone.

She watched me carefully before I stepped closer while grabbing the rail nearby. The train nearing its destination.

"Maybe I like breaking rules."

The blush returned and the train stopped and the doors opened. I glanced out and saw two more men, no doubt apart of the same group after me. One of them met my eyes. I turned back to the girl who was watching everything,

"Sorry cupcake, times up."

And with that I took off rushing up the secondary steps up to the streets. It was a lot brighter in the center of the city and I had to blink a few times to focus. In the distance I spotted the fountain and people were moving and watching, it was the perfect place to lose them. I rounded the fountain and dropped low, acting like I was tying my shoe and looked around. I could see the men barely, across the fountain trying to look through the crowd. They took off to the left, so I started walking away from the fountain in the opposite direction. A small smile plays across my lips, clearly pleased with myself. The victory is short lived as I feel a hard tug at the base of my skull being pulled onto a side street.

"You think you can steal from us and get away with it?" He growled as his hand held my hair tightly.

Despite the pain, I brought my elbow up as hard as I could. He howled in pain at the blunt contact and released me. I turned throwing a right hook, pain exploding in my hand as the hit sent him to the ground. The second man grabbed me roughly smashing me into the wall. My face burned and the adrenaline was numbing the pain. I was positive my face was bleeding but I didn't know how badly. He threw me to the ground and as he stood over me I brought my leg up between his legs. He dropped to his knee and I went to run from the side street, right into a police officer.

"We've been looking for you, kid." He grabbed me by the scuff of my collar and I knew I couldn't run.

His partner walked behind keeping a watchful eye. Being in the city center I knew that the police headquarters were near by. I would be charged for god knows what and probably sent back into the system. I bet the foster homes wouldn't even bother taking me if they didn't have to. The adrenaline was starting to dissipate and my face started hurting. The slightest movement and I was very aware of how cut up my face was. The walk wasn't more than ten minutes but as it drug on my body became more and more sore. My backpack was still on my back which was a huge plus, because the police couldn't take it, it was my property(as far as they knew). Upon entering the lobby, a broad man was standing in the center looking down at his phone. He glanced up as we approached and the officer spoke first.

"Chief we found the runaway, looks like she got into a little bit of trouble."

The man looked over me, his eyes full concern. His light brown eyes reminded me of-

"Dad, I know we said we would eat at home but I'm really feeling that chinese place dow- oh hey!"

The honey blonde was walking up and stopped next to the Chief who, must be her father. I gave a small smile and a tentative wave, granted the one officer still had a hold of my collar. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to get a better look at my face.

"Oh my god! What happened to your face?" she spoke stepping forward, her hand coming up to my chin, gently turning my head.

I would be lying if I said sparks erupted from the small touch. The Chief looked very confused and finally found his voice.

"Laura, how do you know this girl?"Her eyes flickered up meeting mine and I prayed that she would give some other answer. She seemed to understand, or maybe she just saw the panic in my eyes.

“We’re friends, dad. I met her through Laf at school.”

“Friends?” He questioned and she turned.

“Yeah friends, and she’s a good one. So may I ask why my friend is being detained?”

“She runs away from every single foster care family she finds. An orphan who refuses to find a home with a bad attitude and a shady rap sheet. So we’ll detain her and bring her back to the orphanage and she’ll probably be gone by tomorrow morning.” Laura turned to look at me and her eyes were sad. I looked away not needing her pity. She was a nice girl, someone who didn’t need someone like me around.

“If she’s just going to run away then why do you keep putting her back?” Laura asked quietly, her gentle eyes still on me. Her father was the one to respond,

“If she’s not there then she’s homeless and we can’t have a seventeen year old kid out on the streets. So even if she won’t stay we have to send her somewhere.”

“If she has to go somewhere… then can she come home with us?” My head snapped up. There is no way. Why would she…

“Laura-”

“Dad seriously, she is my friend and if she is just going to run away then whats the difference if it’s from an orphanage or us? Plus she’s hurt. What if it was me? You wouldn’t put me back some place where I was hurt and alone.”

He thought for a minute. I was prepared for him to say no. So when he said okay, I was stunned.

“For tonight only. Charles, let her go. She is in my custody, thank you.” The man released my collar, and I stepped away from him toward Laura. I looked at her and she had a small smile on her lips, that was displayed in her eyes. The Chief took a deep sigh, and spoke again.

"Alright girl's I think that is enough policing for one night. Let's go home shall we?"


	2. She's A Runner, It's Who She Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV on the runaway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update! I've been super stretched lately and been working on my main fic Small Town Kind of Love, def check it out! Without further delay here you go and I am already working on the next chapter that should be released anytime from later today to possibly next week we'll see!  
> ENJOY!!

**LAURA POV**

 

**From Dad: I’m going to finish up this case tonight. Meet me at the station and we can grab dinner?**

**To Dad: Yeah I’m finishing up a project at work and can take the train.**

You send the message quickly and get back to typing. You look back down at the papers scattered all over your desk and groan. As much as you love writing and journalism, when you took this internship at the headquarters for a popular news website called NEWZ. You didn’t expect all this. The actual journalist you were interning under had gone home hours ago and left you here to search through stacks of research. It was already close to 6pm so you decide to give it another twenty minutes before leaving. That’s when I heard the sirens. I stood up glancing down at the street to see two patrol cars roaming with their lights on. _Great as if I need another distraction._ I sat back in my chair, finishing my last thought on the research before sending it to my journalist Betty.

When I stepped out of the building I immediately smiled. The lights were on and the warm September air had a slight breeze that felt refreshing. The walk to the subway was short and easy. I pulled my subway card from my back pocket and entered onto the platform. The train came a few minutes later and I climbed on, thinking about senior year. I was only a week in and my AP English class was horrible. But at least Danny is in that class with you. A commotion out on the platform had you shifting to look out the sliding doors and a brunette girl wearing black leather pants and a dark shirt came sprinting in as the doors shut. You looked passed her and two big angry looking men were on the other side of the door as the train pulled away. I turned my attention back to the girl standing right near where I was sitting. Her chest was heaving and her breathing was ragged. She had a black backpack on and her dark eyes were locked on the floor as she tried to catch her breath.

“Uh, are you okay?” I asked carefully, eyebrows furrowed in minor concern.

She looked at me for a moment; a brief surprise crossed her face. It made me frown a little, thinking someone as beautiful as her questioning why someone would be worried about her. Her surprised was replaced with a smirk and it almost made you forget the flash you saw in her eyes moments before.

"Just a late night run cutie. Nothing to worry about." she replied lowly, her voice raspy.

I felt my cheeks get extremely warm and I ducked my head hiding my blush. _C’mon Hollis. Keep it together._ I swallowed and tried to muster every ounce of confidence I had in my 5’3 body.

"Normally people who go on late night runs dress like it. It's generally an unspoken rule of runners." I stated evenly, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

She looked mildly taken back by me challenging her, and just like before her smirk returned as she leaned in. Only a few inches from my face and staring into each other’s eyes had me a complete mess.

"Maybe I like breaking rules."

My blush came back but this time I refused to look away from her. She smiled, not smirked, smiled slightly before glancing out the now open doors. I followed her gaze to two more men who looked similar to the others. The raven-haired girl looked back to me and whispered,

"Sorry cupcake, times up." She dashed out of the subway, sprinting up the steps and disappearing. The doors closed, and we were moving again. _What had just happened?_ You met a hot stranger who seemingly flirted with you then ran off with two dangerous looking men on her heels. I couldn’t help the thought process of being worried about her. I hoped she was okay; she seemed kind underneath the layers of black and leather.

The doors opened again and you got off. Upon entering the station you walked up to the front desk where a rookie was sitting. The puppy-like man-child looked up and grinned at you.

“Laura! Hey! How are you?” Kirsch asked. He was a friend, who had graduated the year before me.

“Hey Kirsch, I’m good how’s work?” I said smiling back at him.

“It’s great. I love it a lot, even if I’m only doing paper work right now.”

“That’s good I’m glad you’re enjoying it, have you seen my dad? He said he would be done on time today.”

“Hey Kiddo! Ready to go?” You turned, seeing your dad walking through the door, into the lobby and smiled at him.

“Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom. Good seeing you Kirsch” You waved and walked away toward the bathroom.

When I came back I was focused on my phone texting Laf back and started to say

"Dad, I know we said we would eat at home but I'm really feeling that Chinese place down- oh hey!"

I stopped next to my dad my eyes finding the dark, disheveled girl.

She gave a small smile and a tentative wave. My eyes landed behind her where the officer had her by the collar of her shirt. I looked back to her face and turned my head seeing scrapes and bruising on the other side.

"Oh my god! What happened to your face?" I stepped forward, my hand coming up to her chin, gently turning her head. The scrapes had dry blood smudged and dark bruising had started to cover the right side of her face.

"Laura, how do you know this girl?" My dad questioned. My eyes flickered up meeting hers and something in them told me not to say the subway. I noted the panic in her eyes and spoke evenly turning to my father.

“We’re friends, dad. I met her through Laf at school.”

“Friends?” He questioned again. I glanced between the two of them; giving the girl- whose name I still didn’t know, a small smile.

“Yeah friends, and she’s a good one. So may I ask why my friend is being detained?” The officer keeping his grip responded.

“She runs away from every single foster care family she finds. She’s an orphan who refuses to find a home with a bad attitude and a shady rap sheet. So we’ll detain her and bring her back to the orphanage and she’ll probably be gone by tomorrow morning.” My eyes shifted back to hers but this time she looked away from me. She seemed almost ashamed and it made my heart ache. I wanted to help, somehow.

“If she’s just going to run away then why do you keep putting her back?” I asked quietly, my gentle eyes still on her. My father was the one to respond,

“If she’s not there then she’s homeless and we can’t have a seventeen year old kid out on the streets. So even if she won’t stay we have to send her somewhere.”

“If she has to go somewhere… then can she come home with us?” The girl’s head snapped up in disbelief.

“Laura-”

“Dad seriously, she is my friend and if she is just going to run away then what’s the difference if it’s from an orphanage or us? Plus she’s hurt. What if it was me? You wouldn’t put me back some place where I was hurt and alone.”

“For tonight only. Charles, let her go. She is in my custody, thank you.” The man released her collar, and she stepped away from him toward me. I looked at her and she had a small smile on her lips that was displayed in her eyes. The Chief took a deep sigh, and spoke again.

"Alright girl's I think that is enough policing for one night. Let's go home shall we?"

We walked out to the street and I could tell she was tense. I still didn’t know her name or how to help. She followed silently next to me and I could see her stiffen even more when we walked up to my dad’s police car. I put my hand on her arm, which she immediately flinched away from, eyeing me carefully. I lowered my hand and spoke softly,

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” She looked at me for a moment and nodded. My dad bumped my arm pulling me to the side and motioning for her to get in the car. Once the door was shut my dad looked at me.

“Laura, look I know Carmilla is your friend,” Carmilla. So that’s her name… my eyes drifted back to the car and she was looking right at me. I smiled at her to reassure her.

“But she has a record of running. That’s who she is. I don’t want you to get attached, she isn’t some lost kitten for you to take in.” I turned back to him frowning,

“Why are you telling me this?” His eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed the bridge of his nose before continuing.

“I don’t want you to be disappointed if you wake up tomorrow morning and she’s gone.” Your frown deepens, and you brush past him walking to the front seat of the car, you grab the handle and open it slightly but you still, meeting Carmilla’s gaze. She looks so scared and you don’t think twice as you close the front seat and open the back door, moving your hands for her to move over. You climb into the back seat next to her and close the door as your father gets in the driver’s seat, starting the car. I could feel her eyes on me but I keep facing forward as we pull away from the station towards home.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura build some trust.
> 
> Also changed the setting to LA just because I'm from the U.S. and know how laws and all that work here and not Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my main pic so it kinda got put on the back burner but figured y'all deserved an update!

**Carmilla POV**

The car ride was uncomfortably silent. You had been in the back of a cop car before but this was different. There was no handcuffs digging into your wrists, no crying, no screaming; just the quiet tune of the radio. You couldn’t believe a girl you barely met lied to her father, the chief, for you. It makes you almost second guess slipping out in the middle of the night, but you wave the thought off. You know you can’t stay. It’s not like they’d ever let you. 

 

After a drive through downtown we stopped in front of a brick apartment. There was hardly a yard, but that didn’t stop the garden on either side of the stoop, leading to the door. Laura opened the door and slid out motioning for you to follow and you did. Chief was already through the front door turning lights on. I stood on the threshold for a moment looking at the welcome mat under my tatted boots. I looked over my shoulder taking in the street retreating back to the city.

“Come inside, Carmilla.” Laura’s voice pulled my attention back to her.  _ Maybe I could stay for the night. _

 

I walked in closing the door behind me. And glancing around the entryway it was clear Laura had a loving home. Pictures hung on the walls next to the door, of her and her father from when she was young. Coats were hung on the knobs on the wall and shoes were disregarded just below them. You kept yours on. 

 

“To your left is the living room, straight ahead through the hall is the kitchen, dad’s room is also off the kitchen and my room is upstairs,” Laura explained. The living room was small but normal for a house this size, and a fireplace was on the far wall. I couldn’t quite see the kitchen but the short hallway was a light blue with white trim and I could see more pictures hanging throughout it. I glanced right at the wooden staircase, and could see a door at the top to the right that had a little sign that said ‘Laura’ in scribbled handwriting. 

 

“I’ll show you the kitchen, and the yard.” I felt her hand brush mine, trying to grab it. I pulled away and tried to ignore the pain I saw flash in her eyes. She nodded simply and led me down the hallway. 

 

The kitchen was a bright yellow and with a window over the kitchen sink I could tell in the daylight it was a bright room. There was a dark wooden counter in the middle with some bar stools.  There was a back door to the right, which I noted. The Chief was already at work gathering ingredients prepping dinner. Laura pointed to a door on the opposite side of the kitchen to the left, 

“That’s dad’s room and out here we have a little shed converted by yours truly,” she said smiling and opening the back door. I followed quietly. The backyard was bigger than most in L.A. It was fenced in and was mostly grass except for the stone stepping pads leading to a big tan shed. It looked more like a small one room house than a shed. It had lights stringing from the gutters and I could see from the multiple windows that it was spacious inside. Laura opened the door and small lights glittered automatically lighting the wooden floor and accenting the beautiful grand piano.

 

I could respect piano. I loved it; loved to play it even more. One of my early foster homes was with an old grumpy lady, Mrs. Williams. She had bridge club every tuesday and thursday night and I would spend the whole time learning. I had even swiped a piano book from the library to help. 

“Do you play?” I asked quietly. While adjusting my grips on my backpack straps. Her face dropped a little.

“I used to with my mom before she died. I still play sometimes but I prefer to just listen now. Do you?” She stated. 

“I’m not very good,” I replied simply, meeting her hopeful eyes. 

“Maybe you can play for me sometime?” She shifted her gaze towards me.

“Yeah maybe someday cupcake.” I turned walking back through the yard to the kitchen. 

 

Laura was quick to follow and dinner was being sat on the counter as we walked in. Tacos, my favorite. I stood at the end of the isle until Laura motioned for me to sit down next to her as her dad stayed standing eating across from us. We fell back into silence and as soon as the Chief was done eating he addressed me. 

 

“Now we have opened our home to you, Carmilla so I expect you to be respectful of our hospitality. There is a spare bedroom upstairs that I will have Laura prepare for you. Since this is our house and you have been clinging to that backpack, I would appreciate it if you allowed me to see what was inside.” I shook my head immediately.  _ Why did he have to go through my things? This was mine. The only thing I had to call mine. _ He tried his best to control the anger in his face but it was clear I was not as welcome as Laura made me feel. 

 

“Carmilla, you have to understand. I am the chief of police. I cannot let a delinquent in my home with them possibly harboring weapons.”  _ Okay that was a good reason, but still. I wasn’t going to hurt anyone. And he called me a delinquent, just like everyone else.  _

 

I shook my head again. Laura stayed quiet watching the both of us. The Chief’s anger was becoming more and more prevalent on his face. 

 

“I will ask you once more, Karnstein. What’s in the bag?” I formed my lips into a tight line. My mind made up. When people assume things it’s easy to determine the manner in which I continue. He didn’t see me as anything but trouble so why prove him wrong?

 

“If you don’t open your backpack, you can’t stay here.” He said simply. I stood up from my stool and looked at Laura.

 

“Thanks for trying,” and I turned walking toward the front door. I heard Laura behind me calling my name but also scolding her father. I closed the front door behind me and began walking down the street. The front door slammed again and I heard quick footsteps behind me. 

 

“Go back home cupcake. I can take care of myself.” I dropped my normal clipped tone. She had only ever been nice. 

 

“But you shouldn’t have to,” she threw back, still following. Why was she going all this way for a stranger?

 

“That’s just the way the world is cutie.” I said, throwing a little bit of bite in my voice.

 

I felt her hand wrap around my bicep turning me as I ripped it out of her grasp. 

 

“Look my dad is just being overprotective okay? I know that you wouldn’t hurt us but he doesn’t, he doesn’t see the good in people like me. If you would just come back inside with me I can tell him that you let me see in your backpack and you can stay,” She huffed.

 

I thought about it for a minute.

 

“Why would you trust me?”

 

“Sometimes you just know.” She smiled gently. I looked over my shoulder, then back at Laura.

 

“Fine.” I walked past her towards the house. She quickly walked up next to me matching my stride. 

 

“We need to clean your face too,” She said side eyeing it. 

 

**Laura POV**

 

We entered the front door again, Carmilla falling silent behind me but I could feel her there. I walked straight back to the kitchen where my father stood watching me approach. 

 

“She agreed for me to look in her bag. It’s perfectly fine dad, nothing dangerous. Now if you’ll excuse us I need to fix a room for her and help her clean her face up.” I pushed my lips into a thin line and turned. I walked toward the stairs, glancing over my shoulder to make sure Carmilla was following and she was.

 

When we reached the top of the stairs, my bedroom door was to the right, the guest room was to the left a little, across from the bathroom. I opened my door talking over my shoulder.

 

“It’s a little messy sorry, but I have some extra clothes you can wear for pajamas.” I walked to the left side of my bed pulling light blue shorts and bigger black shirt out of a cubby in my closet. She just watched carefully, her eyes wandering over every inch of my room. I placed the clothes in her hands and brushed passed her to show her the guest room. I opened the door and turned on the light to the light gray room. An entire wall was a bookshelf with a desk in the corner, a bed in the middle, and a small closet to the left. I walked over to the nightstand and turned the small lamp on. I looked over and Carmilla was standing in the doorway as if waiting for an invitation. 

She looked uncomfortable, that was clear. Her weight was shifted to her left side and she was holding the clothes a little tight to her chest. She had an absent kind of look, like she was so deep in thought she wasn’t even here.

 

“You okay?” Her eyes shifted, focusing on me and nodding, but looking just as unsettled. I didn’t want to push her, she stepped into the room a little further and I could see the scratches on the side of her face and her cheek slightly bruised.

 

“Alright, well the bathroom is across the hall and you can shower or use anything you need… while you’re getting ready for bed I'll see if I can find some cream to put on your face.” My eyes went wide at my implication, “Not that your face needs it cause its ugly or anything, it’s actually pretty badass, I mean not that your hurt just I don’t want it to scar! Not that there’s anything wrong with-”

 

“Cupcake. Breathe, I know what you mean,” She said with a small smile. My cheeks went a little red, when her dark eyes met mine.

 

“Right, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” I walked passed her, to my room, specifically leaving my door open so if she needed me I would be accessible. I grabbed some old soccer shorts and another oversized shirt. I got changed away from the door and then climbed onto my bed over the covers, browsing on my phone. 

 

A few minutes went by before Carmilla crossed the hallway to the bathroom, backpack still on. It made me wonder what was really inside. I knew it was nothing dangerous, call it intuition. But she must have something valuable in there. 

 

She was very pretty, even with the briefest glance, her dark curly hair and fair skin gave her an elegance. Her dark, worn clothes did nothing to dim her beauty. Her jawline was cut sharply and her ass in those black skinny jeans was enough to give a girl heart problems. 

 

The water turned on a moment later, and my attention went to my textbooks and notebook. It was Friday night, and although my brain was fried from my after school internship; High school homework waited for no human. 

I was about half way through my English Lit homework when I heard the water stop running. A couple minutes later Carmilla appeared walking across the hall to the guest room. Her hair was wet and curly, and her body was draped in the oversized black shirt I had given her. It came down to the middle of her thighs, hiding the blue shorts I had given her… At least I hoped she was wearing them because the thought of her not made my stomach feel a certain way. 

I focused back on my homework just to finish the section I was on and then I would see if she needed anything.  _ That’s cool right? Yeah. Don’t be a dork Hollis cmon. It’s just a really hot girl, nothing to be worried about.  _

After about ten minutes I heard someone clearing their throat from my door. When I looked up from my book, Carmilla was standing there shyly. She looked uncomfortable. I couldn’t pinpoint what the source was but it could have been a couple of things. She might not be comfortable in a stranger’s clothes, or house for that matter. Maybe it was dad, she seemed exceptionally rigged around him. 

I closed my book and let a smile spread across my lips. 

“Hey,” I said, lightly. She dipped her head for a moment, tucking some hair behind her ear, then stepping into the room a little more. 

“I-uh- I found the cream stuff… if you wouldn’t mind helping me,” her voice was much softer than earlier today, and it made a blush creep onto my face that I hoped she didn’t notice. 

I nodded gesturing her to come in and sit across from me. She seemed almost cautious to sit on my bed, glancing back at the door, then my eyes before sitting. She handed me the tube, an alcohol wipe, and square of gauze.

I started opening the wipe carefully, and started talking… naturally.  

“This is a pretty bad scrape,” I stated, looking at the mark. It was mostly on her right cheek bone spreading up to her temple a little. I grabbed her chin gently turning her head, before lifting the alcohol wipe to dab at the wound slowly. She hissed a little at the contact of the wipe but made no motion to move, or add to the conversation. 

“How’d it happen?” I questioned, curiously. I met her eyes as she glared at me from the side. I pushed down a little harder with the wipe and she recoiled a little bit with a snarl on her lips. I let out an unapologetic “oops” with a smirk. 

“Just got into a scruff, it’s not a big deal.” She rolled her eyes, leaning back in for me to continue cleaning it properly. I sat down the alcohol wipe, grabbing the gauze and cream. I applied the cream carefully onto the gauze, then gently began addressing it to her wounds. The scrape was irritated and red, the parts that had been bleeding had stopped but were still a little red after her shower. Her eye wasn’t too swollen but the black and blue had started to color around the outer parts of it. 

“Would you, maybe- I don’t know, wanna tell me what’s in your backpack?” I lowered my hand from her face, and her eyes flickered to mine. Her lips had turned into a small frown, and her chestnut eyes hardened.

“Thought you trusted me?” Her voice was child-like, despite the fact her body had every demonstration of being pissed. 

I shook my head, “I do- I do, I just- I’m a curious person. But I do, I’m sorry. I won’t ask again.”

She nodded, taking the trash from my hand, her fingers brushing mine for a fraction of a second and then she was out the door.  _ Good night to you, too.  _


End file.
